A Silent Voice
by Platonic1
Summary: A story beyond words... literally... [Leon.x.Aerith.x.Cloud] ...with multiple endings like usual [OneShot]


The infamous disclaimer: I don't own Square-Enix or Disney or Microsoft or Intel or Dell or... you get the idea right?

* * *

**! A Silent Voice !**

* * *

Leon was looking out from the window of the Gummy ship. He was on his way to Hollow Bastion… 

_**(Flash back)  
(One Year and Six months ago...)  
**_  
"Hey umm Aerith" said Leon hesitantly.  
"Yes" she turned around looked at him with a smile.  
"There is something I want to tell you… well there is something which I've been waiting to tell you for sometime now…"  
"What is it Leon?" she asked pleasantly.  
"Umm you know… its like… I… you…" Leon's words got caught in his throat.  
Aerith raised an eyebrow, _I've never seen Leon so umm nervous, I wonder what he wants to tell me.  
_Leon tried again, "Aerith… will you… umm… me? I know… but… you understand right?"  
Aerith was totally confused, "I am sorry Leon but I don't understand anything but--"  
Leon placed his finger on his lips indicating Aerith to hush. Aerith arched her eyebrow but complied with it.  
Leon pulled out a note from his pocked and recited what he wanted to say. He was about to start his "speech" but then he changed his mind and threw away the paper.  
He grabbed Aerith's hand and got down on one knee and said, "Look, I'm not very good with words. But all I know is that I love you. If you allow me, I will take care of you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

_

* * *

_

_**(One Year and Three months ago...)  
**_  
The heartless were coming from every direction. It was as if the history was repeating itself. It was just like the day when Radiant Garden was consumed by darkness.  
Words like panic and chaos were too small to describe the situation. There was no place to hide, nowhere to run.  
Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Merlin and bunch of other townsmen were trying their best to keep the heartless at bay.

"Where the hell is Leon when we need him the most" yelled the frustrated Cid.  
"I hope he comes soon, I don't know how much longer we can hold on our own" said desperate Yuffie.

_(Earlier that day)  
_"Leon where are you going?" asked Aerith.  
Leon handed the letter to Aerith and said, "I don't know what's going on but it looks like the King need me."  
Aerith opened the letter with King Mickey's insignia on it and read it:  
_Leon, come to the Disney Castle ASAP_

"I wonder what's going on" said Aerith with a concern.  
"I wish I could answer that" replied Leon.  
"Be careful okay…" she said.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise" those were his last words before disappearing out of the sight.

_(Back to the battlefield)  
_"He'll come back, I know it" said Aerith firmly.  
"Aerith look out!" yelled a familiar voice from a distance.  
But unfortunately it was too late for Aerith. Even before she could blink, a heartless had cut through her sternocleidomastoid muscle or the region around throat.  
Cid, Yuffie and Merlin rushed towards Aerith as she started bleeding severely.  
"Take her to the hospital, we'll take care of everything here" said the familiar voice. Everyone turned around to see that person and much to their surprise it was the Keyblade master. "Come on hurry up, will ya?" urged Sora.

_(...Aerith...)  
_When I woke up I found Cid, Yuffie, Sora, Goofy, Donald and Merlin standing around me, watching me. It looked like they were waiting for me to wake up. My neck was still wrapped up with bunch of bandages so I couldn't look around easily. I tried my best and looked around but couldn't find Leon. "Oh that klutz is still not back yet" said Yuffie reading my mind. I smile and I tried to say something to her… but I couldn't. My lips moved but no voice came out of my throat. I tried again yet but I still couldn't speak. Tears started forming around my eyes as I realized what had happened.

"I think she has lost her voice…" said Merlin slowly, his voice was barely over whisper.

Naturally everyone was shocked to hear that. Yuffie started crying instantaneously while Sora and his friends looked completely dejected.

"What do you mean she lost her voice? Do something about it damit" said Cid grabbing the collar of the wizard. "I've tried everything I knew but…" said Merlin looking down.

Everyone around me looked very sad and that was not a pleasant sight to see. I wonder how Leon would have reacted if he was here. Wait Leon….

The more my thought drifted towards Leon, the more my heart aced. We were going to get married in two weeks but now that I can't speak I wasn't too sure about it.

I thought a lot about it for next few days before coming to a final conclusion. Of course I loved Leon to death and that's why I had decided that I would not get married to Leon.

I would be a burden to him; I would just slow him down. He needed someone who could stand by his side, someone who could help him excel, and someone who could make him feel more like a human. Unfortunately I do not meet the requirements, maybe someone else would fit in this role much better me.

Gathering all the courage I could muster I wrote one final letter to everyone before leaving. In that letter I had asked them not the tell Leon what had actually happened. Instead just tell him that Aerith meet her old boyfriend Cloud and ran away with him. I knew Leon would never give up on me, so I wanted to portray a bad picture of me so he doesn't spend his time looking for me. It's okay if Leon would hate me for rest of his life.

I took off Leon's ring with tears in my eyes… I placed it on the table and looked at our room one last time.

I had no courage to face Cid or Yuffie so I left silently in middle of the night, never looking back. I did not know where to go but all I knew was that I had to go…

* * *

_**(One year and Two months ago...)**_

(...Leon...)  
I was devastated when I found out that Aerith had left me for some other guy. 

I could not believe that when I heard it from Cid and everyone else. I told them that they were all lying; the Aerith I knew would never do anything like that. I kept on telling myself that everything was just a big lie, but even I couldn't deny the ring which was left behind.  
It wasn't just a ring; it was piece of my heart which was left behind by her.

I didn't know what to do. Should I get angry at her? Should I go look for her? Should forget her and move on? What should I do? I honestly did not know. But I knew one thing that Aerith would never hurt me like this, she must have her reasons for doing what she did and I must find out that reason.

I loved Aerith and there was no denying it. I still hope that someday she will comeback to me and I'd wake up from this nightmare. But hope and reality don't go along too well. I wanted to go look for Aerith but I couldn't. I had responsibility of the town on me; I couldn't abandon it for my own happiness. So I told Sora to inform me if he finds anything about her. And one day he did…

_(...Aerith...)  
_'Life is never fair', that is one fact which always holds true in all conditions. After leaving Traverse Town I wondered aimlessly for a month. I was still trying to recover from the pain I had caused to Leon. I was still trying to recover from the shock. But fate gave me yet another shock… I was on a gummy ship from Olympus Coliseum to Hollow Bastion when I found him. I found Cloud… We just looked at each other, no words needed to be exchanged.

I had left my old life behind and he was looking to start a new life. We both had our own problems yet we found solace in each others presence. Together we started a new life at Hollow Bastion.

_

* * *

**(One year ago...)**_

(...Leon...)  
After months of waiting, I finally found a trace of her. After months of suffering and nightmares, I would finally be able to confront her. Although the journey to Hollow Bastion was a short one it felt like an eternity. I wanted to see her, I wanted to hold her, I wanted to hear her voice again. All my frustration, all my anger melted away the moment I stepped on Hollow Bastion. Sora led the way. After walking for ten minutes we were finally there. 

_(... Aerith...)  
_I had no idea of what Cloud went through since last nine years. Although I could not speak, I could definitely hear him. Cloud told me his story, about his darkness, about Sephiroth, about Tifa, about everything that he had been through. His story was very sad and touching. I wanted to tell so many things to Cloud but I couldn't. So I decided to sum up everything in my one action. I stood up and hugged him.

_(...Leon...)_  
The moment I was waiting for, was here. I turned around and looked at her. I could only see her back from where I was but then… but then I saw someone wrapping his hands around Aerith. I had never believed for a split second that Aerith left me from Cloud, but after what I just saw…

_(... Aerith...)  
_I don't know why but I felt as if someone was watching me so I let go of Cloud and turned around and I was devastated by what I saw. I could not believe my own eyes. It was him… Leon… I called out his name but no voice came from my throat. Once again I realized by disability and tears came to my eyes. But something which hurt me much more then that was the look in Leon's eyes. I would never be able to forgive myself for the hurt, the pain, the suffering I had caused him.

_(...Leon...)_  
My eyes were watering; it was an alien emotion to me. I had never imagined Aerith doing that to me. Whatever was left of my heart was once again shattered into million pieces.

_(... Aerith...)  
_The reality dawned upon me when I saw water in Leon's eyes. He had just seen me in another man's arms. It was a wrong picture and I wanted to explain it to Leon but yet again my disability prevented me from doing so.

_(...Leon...)_  
I could not bear to see it anymore. Even I have a limit to endure the pain. So I turned around and ran away.

_(... Aerith...)_  
I called his name yet again but no words came from my mouth. I had hurt him yet again and could not even apologies for it.

_(...Leon...)_  
I couldn't think straight for next couple of days. She was the only thing on my mind. After visualizing that scene over and over again I realized that there was something wrong in all that. After analyzing it further I started to see the bigger picture, the hidden picture. I called Yuffie and asked her tell me everything as it is. After much perseveration and some intimidation, she gave in.

I was shocked to hear the truth. I could not even begin to imagine what Aerith had done for me. I felt very ashamed for doubting her for even a moment. I wanted to go back and embrace her but I couldn't. I wasn't ready to face her... yet...

* * *

_**  
(Present…)**_

(...Leon...)  
But now I am ready to go see her again… 

_(... Aerith...)_  
Aerith was standing near the window looking out that the cerulean sky.

* * *

**Endings...  
**

* * *

**A) Leon x Aerith Ending...**

_(... Aerith...)_  
It's been one year since that day. I always thought that Leon would return back to me, but guess I was wrong. Even though we've been separated for more then a year I still can't forget Leon. How could I, he is a part of me, its foolish of me to even try it. But now things have changed; now my life is different. Now I live here in Hollow Bastion with Cloud and Tifa, although she doesn't say here more often, she is still considered as a part of this little family. I think now I am finally ready to move on with my life…

Someone knocked on the door bringing Aerith out of the trance. She walked up to the door and slowly opened it. A smile naturally came to Aerith's face when she saw the person on the door. It was Yuffie. She moved on the side and let her in.  
"Heyya! How you doing Aerith?" Yuffie asked happily.  
Aerith gave her a thumbs up indicating that she was in fine shape.  
"Here I've got something for you…" she said handing her an envelop.  
It was an invitation card for someone's wedding.  
Aerith looked at it curiously. "Opened it" Yuffie suggested.  
Aerith opened the sealed envelop cautiously. She took the card out and opened it…  
What Aerith saw would haunt her for rest of her life. She immediately started crying after reading just the first couple of words…

_Leon weds…_

She had no strength to read anything further. She was completely shattered and devastated. Yuffie wiped her eyes and encouraged her to read further.

Aerith gathered her strength and continued…

_Leon weds Aerith…_

In spite of tears in her eyes a smile was formed when she read it. She arched her eyebrow towards Yuffie demanding an explanation. Yuffie just pointed out at the door.

There he was, Squall Leonhart.  
He used sign language to tell her, "I've spent a year to learn sign language. Just to let you know that I've not forgotten our promise. Let me have the chance to be your voice. I Love You."

With that, he slipped the ring back into her finger. Aerith finally smiled and they embraced...

While two hearts were getting healed, one was getting impaired. "Leon, you've just found you light and I have just lost mine…" Cloud dropped the ring he had purchased for Aerith and walked away dejected. Someone picked up that ring and looked at it, "Would you give a chance to be your light Cloud?"

* * *

**B) Cloud x Aerith Ending...**

It's been one year since that day. I always thought that Leon would return back to me, but guess I was wrong. Even though we've been separated for more then a year I still cant forget Leon. But now things have changed; now my life is different. Now I live here in Hollow Bastion with Cloud and Tifa, although she doesn't say here more often, she is still considered as a part of this little family. I think now I am finally ready to move on with my life…

Cloud was waiting out side the door thinking. 

_I've waited for so long, but now I can't wait any longer. I have to tell her how I feel about her._ He pulled out the ring form his pocket and knocked on the door. The knock on the door brought Aerith out of her trance. She walked up to the door and slowly opened it and looked straight out but couldn't find anyone. Suddenly she noticed Cloud kneeling down on one knee holding a ring in his hand. "Will you marry me?" he said.

Once again Leon was unfortunate one as he saw this whole scene through his own eyes. The expressions of Aerith's face were unreadable. Leon did not have the courage to see Aerith's reply. He looked at her one last time and then he turned around and started walking away. Guess all heroes don't get fairytale ending… Maybe love was not meant for me after all…

* * *

**A/n: So folks which ending would you prefer? A) Leon x Aerith or B) Cloud x Aerith...  
Let the voting begin in the review...**


End file.
